


Into the Shadows

by Fallenangelrose1623



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admin Etho, Admin Xisumavoid, Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Etho be the gods’ favorite, Etho has wings, Etho-Centric, Gen, Idk what I’m doing, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I’ll add tags as I go, No Beta, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The whole hermitcraft have wings, Voidwalker Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangelrose1623/pseuds/Fallenangelrose1623
Summary: He didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know what happened. The last thing he remembered was getting ice and snow for his shop, then pain, then nothing. Now he was here in an obsidian box with a man with a smiley faced mask who seemed shocked he was here.Dream was cold despite the lava encircling his cell. What he didn’t expect while wallowing in his sorrow was a spectral figure to appear in front of him out of nowhere.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Hermitcraft Ensemble, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & Etho, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 33
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold. Despite the lava, Dream always felt cold. He tucked his head between his knees, curling his fist against the cold, hard obsidian and wrinkling his nose at the persistent smell of the off setting burnt smell coming from the lava.

A crackle and a pop followed after a few minutes of Dream just sitting there, wallowing in self-pity. He didn’t look up, expecting it to be the lava. At least he thought it was the lava until a hesitant voice called out, “Hello?”

His head whipped up, spotting in front of him what appears to be a ghost. Unlike Ghostbur, though, this ghost didn’t seem to have wounds telling how he died, and he seemed also have healthy skin. One wouldn’t have been able to tell he was dead if it weren’t for the fact that one could see through him. 

Dream took in the other’s appearance, regarding the wings of the other tucked in, unable to judge how big they are, and taking in the assassin clothes.

The blond made a quick judgement. “Did I piss off that many people to send an assassin ghost after me. At the very least they could have killed me themselves.”

Etho dragged a hand through his snowy hair, grimacing. He remembered a scream, pain, then nothing but endless darkness until he ended up here. Before that he remembered gathering more snow and ice for his shop, and refilling it. After that, nothing but pain and agony was recalled. 

The ninja shook his head, before saying, “I have no reason to kill you. I don’t even know who you are or how I got here. Although, do you mind not cursing? It makes me uncomfortable.”

Dream paused before barking out a bitter laugh. “That’s what makes you uncomfortable? Nothing else about this situation but that?” he asked incredulously.

Etho smiled, “I’ve been called weird a few times before. I’ve come to notice I’m not part of the norm.”

Dream smiled too, uneasy at how simple it was too relax around this strange man. “I’m guessing since you know nothing your going to stay around?” He tried so hard to make it sound like he wasn’t hopeful.

Unfortunately for him, Etho picked up on it, but said nothing. He hummed before spreading his wings full stretch, showing his 6 foot wing span, and stretching.

“I have nothing better to do, so why not?” He smiled before plopping down and noticing the tiny smile on the other. “So,” he asked to relax the other even more, “wanna here a Canadian story?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho’s going to sort out Dream if it’s the last thing I do.

“There’s no way you befriended a bear and shared bacon with it!” Dream exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Etho.

Etho smiled and shuffled his wings a bit. “It was Canadian bacon, and of course I did, it’s ritual for every Canadian to do so!” Etho exclaimed happily, as if befriending a bear was normal.

Dream sighed, rubbing a hand down his mask. Before he could retort, a click sounded, making Dream tense.

The ninja looked on curiously, as Dream smiled despairingly before turning towards the wall were a dispenser had appeared. Etho raised his faded eyebrow.

Before Etho could ask, two potatoes were dispensed before the mechanism disappeared, leaving cold obsidian to replace it again.

“Here’s dinner,” Dream said dolefully. Etho looked even more confused.

“Nobody brings you dinner?” He inquired.

Dream chuckled at the question, while Etho relaxed further onto the hard obsidian wall, legs crossed Indian style. “No, all my meals are dispensed from there. I’m considered too much of a threat for it to be delivered manually. Plus, no one but sometimes Tommy and Sam comes to visit me. No one wants to visit the big, threatening villain on the server.”

Etho hummed, “You don’t seem very dangerous to me.”

The blond full on wheezed at that, letting out a tea kettle laugh that he hasn’t let out in a while. “Oh I’m sure everyone on this server would disagree. I’m probably- no, I am the worst person on this server.”

Etho’s eyebrows raised, tilting his head, thinking. “Do you regret it?”

“What?” Dream questioned shocked.

“Everyone has a villain arc in their lives, even the best people do. The real question is, do you regret it? Did you get what you wanted? Was it worth it? If you got that, then perhaps your not truly the villain if you succeeded. But if you didn’t, then you lost, and seeing you in here sighing so often, you lost, and became the villain,” Etho told him, trying to tread carefully, but looking at Dream, he couldn’t help but remember broken times, him tearing apart everything he wanted, an old friend destroying himself to keep everything the same, friends new and old crying on his shoulder from past mistakes.

Dream was lost, his mouth the only part of his face shown, was ajar. “I-I don’t- what?” he stammered confused and lost. 

Etho grinned softly. “Everything boils down to perspective. Where one could see something as horrible, another might just see it as another daily thing. People have problems understanding each other because not only can they not tell what someone might be thinking, but they have problems understanding why they think like that.”

Dream’s mouth was still open, confused at where the winged ghost was getting at. Etho sighed, before walking forward until he was close enough to cup Dream’s cold porcelain mask. Dream stiffened.

“What are you do-“ Dream started before he was interrupted by the other.

“You hide behind that mask because otherwise people would be able to tell what your thinking, and if people know what your thinking, they could use you. But hiding yourself makes you harder to see as human. It’s easier to paint something inhuman and seemingly vile as the villain,” Etho spoke calmly, as if he wasn’t close to a man who was one of the most dangerous people on this server. He talked as if was calming down a child rather than comforting a villain.

Dream ripped away from him, stumbling back. “I- stay- who are you?”

Etho stayed silent for a second before shaking his wings slightly, turning and going back to sit and lean against the cold hard wall.

Dream felt as if he was suffocating. The lava’s heat was more apparent, feeling like a burning blade pressing behind him, while the cold obsidian taunted him and kept him frozen, mind racing as he tried to figure everything out, tried to sort out his mixed emotions about the person in front of him and his past actions. 

His thoughts were paused when a voiced called out. “And Dream,” Etho continued when he noticed the masked man was paying attention to him. “On Hermitcraft, there’s a common unspoken understanding between everyone. No one will judge you about your past, no matter what you’ve done, as long as your willing to be better, and that you regret. That’s what it means to be a hermit.”

Dream nodded, shocked , before going to eat his potatoes. The ghost left him alone to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social anxiety is already ruining me. Part of me loves this story and the other part just wants to take it down before I do anymore and forget it ever happened. But, like the homeless teletubby, we repress our emotions and wallow in self pity without understanding anything! I should also try making chapters longer, but I just feel like these are always good stopping points.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Etho snaps

It was a shock to find him. His wings and the rest of his body was bloody and mangled. Tango was the one to find him, finding him laying in front of his shop.  
Tango had gone there to buy some ice and snow, before discovering him laying in front of his shop, blood pooling around him.

Tango screamed, rushing to Etho’s body and drawing attention of other shopping hermits. He scurried over to him, gathering him gently in his arms. Iskall and Bdubs came rushing over, gasping at seeing what Tango was holding. 

Iskall reacted immediately, calling out to Bdubs, “ Call Xisuma, now!” Bdubs fumbled through his communicator as Iskall ran to Tango, sliding to his knees beside him.

“Tango, does he have a pulse?” Iskall asked. Tango just sobbed. Iskall snapped, “Tango does he have a pulse!?”

“No!” Tango screamed. “He doesn’t, why doesn’t he have one? Why hasn’t he respawned? T-this shouldn’t be possible!”

Iskall held back tears, before resting a hand gently on Tango’s shoulder. “We’ll figure this out. We’ll figure this out together.”

Tango ripped out of Iskall’s hold, before looking up at Iskall’s own tear stained face. “How are we? He will we when he was obviously killed? How are we going to find who did this?” he asked desperate, heart racing.

Iskall clenched his fists. “We’ll figure this out , it’s the least we owe him. We’ll find the bastard who did this.” He smiled a blood thirsty, teary smile.

Xisuma finally showed up, his black feathered wings seemed like moving shadows as he landed. His face showed a dark frown as he quickly walked to the others, passing a teary Bdubs.

He looked down at Etho, slowing kneeling down and cradling the others bloody face with a hand.

Xisuma slowly scooped up Etho out of Tango’s arms, rising with the body. “Call everyone. I want everyone here. We’re going to find out who did this, and if it’s the last thing I do, we’re going to find a alway to get Etho back.”

With his declaration, the wind howled as if the gods were agreeing with him. The others nodded, starting to message the others. The area smelled like blood, and the air was thick.

Xisuma looked down at Etho,” If someone thinks they can take one of us from us, they have another thing coming.” He stood there looking up at the burning sun, cradling Etho as they waited for the others.

Dream looked over at the ghost chilling in the corner, hesitant. His mind was still racing at what the other said, trying to figure out where everything went wrong.

He remembered sunny days filled with laughter and joy. Three boys chasing each other around screaming at each other in glee.

“I was scared,” Dream spoke into the silence. He listened to the quiet shuffling of the other as he turned to look at him.

“Hm?” Etho encouraged. 

Dream continued and told Etho everything that happened, from the first war to how he got here. “Everyone was fighting and separating and nothing was ok anymore. I no longer had control, but when I did, everything was ok. So, I thought that if I was in control they’d be together and I wouldn’t have to worry about them leaving me. But then they did, and they kept leaving me. I guess I got desperate,” he laughed despairingly. “So I thought if everyone was already leaving me and painting me as the villain, I might as well become the villain. At least if for a short time they’d be together.”

“Even if it was without you?” Etho wondered.

“Even if it was without me,” The blond replied.

The ninja smiled before walking over and crouching in front of the other. He continued smiling until all the sudden he smacked the other across the head.

“What the f-“ Dream yelped before he was interrupted.

“Your an idiot. Actually, scratch that, everyone on this server is an idiot. Painting yourself as the villain isn’t going to help. They might’ve gotten together to defeat you, but humans crave conflict and growth, and you can’t have one without the other. Not only that, but it seems to me that all of you were too selfish. You were all blinded by emotions, whether it’s been power or greed, your all at fault here, so becoming the villain was just like putting a bandaid on a stab wound. It might help a little, but it won’t in the long run.”

Dream sat there shocked. “So, you’re saying that we’re all at fault? That doesn’t make sense! I’m the villain! I’m the worst person on the server! Hell, I deserve this!”

Etho exhaled slowly. “Dream, your putting them on pedestals. You can’t do that, that’s not fair to you or them. Also, as far as I see it, you all continued to make one issue after another bigger than it needed to be instead of sitting down and talking like responsible people instead.”

The blond’s form trembled. “I manipulated a child! I deserved this-“ he was sharply interrupted by the other.

“And what I’m hearing is one of the original supposed heroes manipulated a child too! Instead of telling this Tommy character to stay back and not become a child soldier on the front line, this so called ‘Wilbur’ let him sacrifice everything for a country that just meant the other could have power! All of you are at fault and thinking you were the only problem is just showing to me that they’re using you as as scapegoat to escape their guilty conscience! Has any of you apologized to the other for anything anyone did!? Has no one but you showed remorse so far? As far as I see it, it may have taken you to be subjugated to inhuman conditions to get you to show it, but has anyone else done so!?” Etho’s voiced slowly raised as he went on, concern showing on his face for the other.

“As I see it, you treated Tommy like the actual child he is at first and took one of his important little toys when he broke the rules on your server, and instead of people talking to you if they thought that was too far, or telling Tommy why he did was wrong, they made a bigger mess of it! I’m not saying your not a fault, you are, but you are not the only one at fault, everyone is,” Etho finished angrily.

Dream’s mouth hung open, never realizing that. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before finally speaking, “Even if that’s true, what do I do now?”

The other sighed, before slowly encircling the other in his arms. “I guess you have to be the one to try and start the train of apologies. Even if no one ever apologizes to the others they’ve wronged, at least you’ve made another step to becoming better by apologizing yourself,” Etho whispered to the other.

Dream sniffled, before finally letting everything out and breaking down into sobs. He returned the hug and buried his masked face into Etho’s shoulder. The other rubbed his back and soothed him knowing they’d be there for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective hermits, plotting Etho, and a touch of grief and you have this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks for the support! I get this weird thing called happiness I think when I read the comments and notice the hits, kudos, and bookmarks.

When each hermit found out what happened to Etho, they cried, never expecting this to happen. They were all gathered in a circle around Xisuma in front of Etho’s shop.

Tears were smeared on everyone’s face, sniffles being heard here and there. Xisuma took the initiative to get the conversation that needed to happen started.

“Does anyone know how this could have happened?” Xisuma asked, his voice sounded detached.

Cleo walked forward, looking Xisuma silently in the eyes asking to examine the body. He nodded and gently set the body on the ground, kneeling beside it as Cleo joined him.

She leaned over, hand hovering over Etho’s face hesitantly before slowly brushing some hair back, examining a cut on his forehead. 

Her finger gently poked the wound, blood smearing on her finger but no more coming out. She then moved to his mouth, gently prying it open before looking down his throat, noticing blood clogging it up, matching up to a consequence of the stab wound that must have hit his lung.

Cleo quietly told her findings, voice soft but firm, “He died a little bit ago, not too late for the blood to dry, but late enough for the blood to stop seeping through. The stab wound on his chest must have hit his lungs considering he has blood clogging his throat. Had anyone talked recently to him that might give us a more concrete timeline?” she asked, getting head shakes from everyone.

Ren spoke up then, “I smell magic, like potions.” Cleo frowned, before delicately prying Etho’s eyes open, immediately noticing the film over his eyes that usually come from blindness potions.

Finding that, she started searching for some signs of other potions being used on the other.

In some of his wounds, she found green liquid, showing that someone had also hit him with poison. The half zombie continued searching, lifting one of the arms and noticing the difficulty to do so, the arm sagging because of what she realized was weakness. Finally, she found the residue of harming in the stab wound.

Cleo voiced her findings, motivating Mumbo to speak up. “So we’re dealing with someone who not only knew Etho was dangerous, but also knew they couldn’t take him on in an even fight.”

Grian spoke up, the trickster unusually serious. “Not only that, but this person knew who Etho was. We all know Etho keeps on the down-low as much as he can, but this person not only knew how dangerous he was, but also where he might be. Etho rarely updates to the cloud and doesn’t have a ton of followers, but a follower might’ve known about his shop and waited for him here,” the blond theorized.

“That still doesn’t explain how they got on the server, or how they were able to disable respawn,” Jevin pointed out.

Xisuma in the middle had pulled up the admin screen, looking through the code of the server before paling.

“They could have hacked in if they were an admin,” Xisuma gravely commented, making everyone turn to him.

“How would they have hacked in? Me, Etho, and you spent months together building up a firewall to protect us. I don’t understand how any admin could have hacked in with all three of us building that,” Tango remarked, confused.

Stress continued the line of thought, “If an admin did hack in, it’d have to be either a powerful or seasoned admin, perhaps both.”

“Besides Etho and Xisuma, who’s one of the strongest admins we know?” False asked.

Beef answered her, “Well, there is an admin that everyone knows as powerful.”

Zedaph raised an eyebrow, “Who?”

Beef nodded, a serious look on his face. “The admin of the Dream SMP of course, Dream himself.”

Dream sniffled, leaning back from Etho’s shoulder. “Gosh, I’d never thought I’d hate this mask so much,” Dream whined, have problems keeping the mask on and wiping his tears at the same time.

“If you feel comfortable enough you can take it off. Although, I do understand if you don’t feel comfortable yet,” the ninja soothed.

Dream paused for second then preceding to say, “But if I want to try and be better, don’t I have to take it off? My mask is a sign of my inner villain.”

Etho stopped, shocked, “Wow, and before I meant you I thought one of the most stupid things to say was something Bdubs said, but you keep surprising me.”

Dream tried hitting the ninja, but his hand ended up phasing through. “It makes perfect sense! And you can’t just keep calling me an idiot!”

Etho hummed, “I’m not a certified therapist or anything like that, one, so of course I’m not going to be as sympathetic. Plus, the amount of idiocy that comes out of your mouth continuously and that seeps from this server already makes me miss my quite homes in any world, mine or not.”

“Rude,” the blond mumbled.

Etho shrugged, “It’s true. In a way your blaming an inanimate object for your faults, saying it’s a sign of everything. Getting rid of it isn’t going to be the thing to change you.”

Dream grumbled, “I feel like you’re guilt tripping me.”

The other huffed, blowing slightly some white hair that had fallen down. “Can’t be guilt tripping you if I’m speaking the truth, and it’s only your guilty conscience. Now, got anything to do around here?” 

The masked man facepalmed. “No, I have writing utensils and the clock, but that’s it. The rest is obsidian.”

Etho thought for a second, before coming up with an idea. “I’m going to look at the redstone in this place. I’m sure it’ll be useful knowledge, and I can’t help seeing how it works. My curiosity is burning.”

Dream was playing with his hair, stopping at the others comment. “Why would we need that knowledge?”

Etho smirked, “Well I can’t stay here forever, I need to find my friends. Plus, you can’t redeem yourself very well here.”

The masked man asked warily, “What are you planning?”

The ninja chuckled, “I’ve always wanted to plan and do a prison break.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Etho and the hermits still plotting, though Etho helps explains his line of thinking to the residential idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Its too short!  
> Also me: But it’s such a good cliffhanger!  
> Why am I like this?

“So say it is Dream, or we want to explore the idea of him being the murderer, we’d have to either get him to come talk to us, or go to him. I doubt he’d want to come to us, but if we want to do this peacefully, we’d have to convince him somehow to whitelist us,” Doc said.

Keralis groaned, “Going in guns blazing is sounding a lot more tempting now. Also, don’t forget we’re supposed to be also finding a way to get back Etho, as someone alluded to, not that any of us know how .” The brunet looked pointedly at Xisuma.

The other’s bee helmet hid his blush. “Yes,” he coughed awkwardly, “I have read some books before about revival processes. Usually they’re pretty tricky but it should go smoother since the server has unlimited respawns. The only problem is, we need Etho’s ghost or spirit that always appears when someone dies permanently, and I have a feeling if it was here, it would have already greeted us.”

TFC broke in, “So, if I’m catching on correctly, you not only want to get on the Dream SMP to interrogate possible suspects, but to also look if Etho’s ghost is somehow there.”

Wels moaned, “Great, and from the rumors I’ve heard about that place, if we get in we’re probably going to be looking during a war. That place is in constant turmoil.”

Iskall grimaced, remembering a certain fox, “Some of them will also be annoying to deal with in general, war or not.”

Xisuma sighed, “If things go south, I give you guys permission to stab them. Will that make you feel better?” Multiple people nodded.

“Let’s do this, for Etho!” Bdubs whooped.

“For Etho!” everyone cheered.

Xisuma sighed, “At least they’re not as sad anymore now that there’s hope. We’re getting you back Etho, whether you like it or not.” The admin looked to the sky as if asking the gods if they’d help them. He got his answer when in the middle of the clear, blue sky a shooting star was seen before disappearing as fast as it came.

The admin smirked, “Should’ve known, can’t handle your handler gone, hm?”

The wind blew, huffing, before Xisuma turned back to the others, ready to get there ninja back.

Etho frowned shivering. Dream’s eyebrow raised, “Are you cold? I didn’t realize ghosts could get cold.”

The ninja shook his head, “No, I just feel like I was vaguely threatened.”

The blond rolled his eyes, “Ignoring that, you said prison break, but I’m not sure if you heard, but this place is impossible to escape from.”

“Nothing’s impossible to escape from,” the ninja said cheekily.

Dream looked suspiciously at the other. “I still don’t like the sound of this,” he said cautiously.

Etho waved him off. “Nothing good will come with you staying here. A while longer before I showed up, I’m sure you’d be nothing but an empty doll. Although, perhaps that’s what the others here wanted? Perhaps they wanted a moldable admin they could make dance to their own tune.”

The admin of the server tensed. “They- No, they wouldn’t do that,” he denied.

The other hummed again, “And I’m sure you said the same about them putting you in here. Well, nothing bad about being cautious.”

Etho tapped his lips thinking. “Well, I’ll go do what I said I would, and go check out the red stone in this whole place. Sit tight!”

Dream mumbled, facing the wall, put out, “It’s not like I can move.” The other heard and cackled as he phased away into the walls, leaving the other alone.

After a few hours, a groan of machinery was heard, causing Dream to look up from the wall he was leaning against. “Etho?” he called hesitantly, thinking he did something and was back.

“Who the fuck is Etho?” Responded a certain hot headed teenager.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hermits start their plan and emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I think writing a story with emotions would be good when I ignore and don’t understand my own?

“Ssssoooo,” Beef dragged out, “who has the closest relationship to the Dream SMP that might help us get in?”

Stress piped up, “Didn’t Iskall help that furry with red stone or something over their communicators?”

“Oh yeah!” Mumbo hit his fist with his palm. “Didn’t you complain how awful that was and how at the end he wouldn’t shut up about how he was going to marry Dream?”

Doc broke in before they could continue to explore the idea, “Etho told me something happened and they didn’t get married.”

“How would Etho know that?” Wels questioned confused.

“He’s a ninja and is favored by the gods. I stopped asking a long time ago,” Beef groaned, running a hand down his face.

“Moving on from Etho’s questionable information gathering, do you think you could talk to Fundy, Iskall?”

“No way, and from hearing what Doc said, I doubt he’d be helpful,” Iskall refused quickly.

“There is someone else who has ties to the Dream SMP,” Ren told a little too gleeful.

“Who?” Cub asked.

Ren looped his arm around Grian’s shoulders, causing the other to pale. “Why, this old chap has had many of their members vying for his attention, including, but not limited to, following him around during MCC!” Ren explained.

False grinned a Cheshire grin. “Oh, I remember that! He even got the great Technoblade to acknowledge him!”

“So, it seems like our best bet is Grian,” Xisuma said. “Do you mind contacting one of them for us, Grian?”

Grian grumbled, “Who would I even ask?”

“Doesn’t that one kid in MCC have a lot of influence on that server and look up to you? What was his name, Tomathy?” Scar replied.

“Tommy, and he should work,” False corrected.

Xisuma made the executive decision, “Grian, your homework is to contact Tommy and get on the server. You’ll take Ren, Cub, Hypno, and False with you. The rest will help me gathering everything we need and searching Etho’s base for anything that might hint to his killer.”

“Shouldn’t more go with them?” Tango asked concerned.

“No,” Xisuma answered, “we don’t want the Dream SMP to feel like we’re being hostile with them. Right now we want them to let their guards down and feel comfortable around us. Understood?”

Everyone confirmed their agreement and started to split up, the team planning to leave the server grouping around Grian, while the rest surrounded Xisuma, still cradling Etho’s body.

“We’re betting heavily on the fact that they’ll be able to get in,” Stress worried.

Xisuma waved her off, “Right now this is our best bet, or our most peaceful bet. If this doesn’t work out I have more plans, they’re just more violent and a lot are probably considered war crimes.”

“I still don’t like this,” Stress continued.

“They’ll be fine. I’ve also given them permission to stab people if things go south,” Xisuma responded.

Stress sighed, “Your not good for my anxiety.”

“I’m not good for anyone’s anxiety,” he chuckled. “Now, we’ll need to build a place for Etho’s body. Not only should this help with the resurrection when we get everything, but this should also be a calming place for when we get sleeping beauty back.” 

“So we’re building a sanctuary for him? Perhaps I should put Jellie in there with him so when he wakes up he can great him,” Scar concluded.

Bdubs paused, “That’s actually not a bad idea. Is there a place specifically we should build this Xisuma?”

Xisuma thought for a second, “Hm, let’s do it at the shopping district. That way it’s in a place everyone knows and can visit as Etho recovers, and so if somehow this happens again we already have a place for it near.”

“Righto captain! Let’s go!” Bdubs cheered, flying off with the rest following after him. Xisuma lagged behind, glancing at the other group who nodded at him, and nodding back.

“Don’t worry, even if he’s not there, we’ll be safe. We’ll find that idiot,” False whispered, looking at Xisuma, although it was too quite for anyone to hear her. 

“We swear,” she promised, fists clenching before she turned around to her own group.

“Tommy?”Dream wondered.

“Sup bitch,” Tommy responded.

Both blondes stared at each other for a second, before Dream spoke, “What do you want Tommy, you haven’t been here in awhile.”

Tommy scoffed, “Who says I need a reason to visit bitch.”

“I thought, since you took so long to come again after the last visit, you wouldn’t come again,” Dream looked away as he responded.

“Why? Did you miss me so much?” Tommy inquired mockingly.

Now it was Dream’s turn to scoff. “No, I was just wondering if I’d have to deal with a child again.”

An awkward silence fell after Tommy rolled his eyes. Tommy coughed, breaking the short live quiet.

“So, you never answered my question. Who’s Etho?” Tommy questioned again.

Dream tensed. “No one,” he responded quickly.

“I’m not an idiot Dream. Who’s Etho?” Tommy pushed.

Dream rolled his eyes under his mask, “No one Tommy, forget I ever said anything.”

Tommy was silent for a second, before his eyes lit up. “Oh, I get it! You were so alone in here you made up an imaginary friend! You started hallucinating shit!”

The other whipped around. “What- No, I’m not hallucinating!”

“Oh this is hilarious! The big bad villain of the server has started hallucinating!” the teen laughed, clutching his stomach and pointing at the other, taunting him.

“Shut up Tommy! I’m not hallucinating!” Dream roared.

He was ignored, Tommy continuing, “Aw, don’t be in denial Dream. Wittle baby Dream is just lonely!”

Dream fists were clenched tightly, head down ; Tommy continued his taunting, “Your so desperate aren’t you? No wonder everyone left you!”

The admin snapped, his head whipping up, “Then maybe you should put your items in the pit Tommy! Hell, might as well put yourself in!”

The teen stumbled back, his eyes losing focus. Dream watched on, confused, “Tommy?” he called hesitantly.

The other didn’t respond. Dream took a couple steps forward towards the teen who was still staring at something unseen.

“Tommy?” The other called again, he still didn’t get an answer as he took the final steps toward the younger.

“Tommy!” he yelled resting his hands on the other’s shoulders, trying to get a response. The teen only let out a few tears, still not responding.

Dream didn’t know what to do. He knew he messed up but he didn’t know how to fix it, until a voice spoke up.

“Hug him,” Etho urged, Dream jolted, spotting him behind the kid.

The masked man paused, before he slowly wrapped his arms around the other. He sunk to the floor with Tommy.

Dream remembered when he had panic attacks Sapnap would comb through his hair, so Dream started doing just that, letting the kid’s head rest on his shoulder.

Tommy’s slow tears were absorbed into Dream’s shoulder as the other started talking. “So yesterday, I swear I saw this giant rat, you know? Um, I screamed, if you were there you’d probably call me a bitch- actually no, you’d have scream like a little girl too. Turns out it was just one of my books with the quill! Stupid huh?”

Dream continued like that, talking about everything and nothing, trying to bring Tommy back. He didn’t know how long it went, whether it went on for just a few hours or just a few seconds, he just kept talking.

“So yeah, Sam wasn’t too happy with me when I flicked the water at him, but his face! You would have loved it! And there was that one time after I burned the clock and after he replaced it I got him to have a conversation with me, that was nice,” Dream halted his jabber.

Dream took a shaky breath before blurting out, “I’m sorry Tommy! I- shit, uh, I shouldn’t have said that. I also shouldn’t have done what I did to you. I know everything wasn’t your fault, although let’s be real some things were. But that’s beside the point! I’m sorry, for everything. And I’m trying to be better, but it’s hard, especially when I’m alone.”

The blonde continued combing his fingers through the others blonde hair, thinking.

Although his silent thoughts were interrupted after a minute, “You promise?” a weak voice called out.

Dream perked up, shifting the other to face him. The teen’s eyes were watery, but now they were focused. “You promise you’re sorry? That you’re trying?”

Tommy looked up at the Dream. Dream smiled, “I’ll do you one better, instead of a promise it’s a declaration. I’ll get better, and I’ll find myself and what I truly want.”

The younger blonde looked down, playing with his fingers. “I’m sorry too,” he apologized. “I’m sorry for what I also said, and some of the things I did.”

“Only some?!” Dream asked indignant.

Tommy smirked, “I don’t know, punching you that one time was pretty therapeutic.”

“What!” Dream squawked. “What’s that supposed to mean you little shit!”

The teen laughed, “That you’re a dick!”

Dream mumbled, put out, “Rude.”

Tommy wavered for a second, before continuing, “Dream, I can’t forgive you yet, not yet. But, I think I might be able to soon, some day,” he smiled a little.

Dream smirked, smug, “And maybe I’ll forgive you one day for causing so much chaos on my server.”

“Hey!” Tommy yelled, before the both of the dissolved into laughter, Etho unseen watching them.

“There you go,” Etho whispered quietly to himself, proud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strings are starting to weave together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say sorry this took so long, but I’m not really sorry. I will say, though, to anyone who actually reads these, I was thinking later in the story of doing one shots of different AUs that could have taken place if so and so did that, you know? That might be fun, but we’ll see.

“What’cha looking at Xisuma?” Bdubs asked, peering over the admin’s shoulder as he scrolled through server code.

“I’m looking more at the code. We already know Etho’s death was suspicious, but I feel like there’s more to it. I want to know everything that happened before we start painting a picture,” Xisuma explained.

Bdubs hummed, then looked curiously at the other, asking, “Then why’d you send the others to go to the Dream SMP? Wouldn’t it had been better by that logic to wait?”

Xisuma nodded in agreement. “Usually yes, but on the off chance that Etho is there, with or without the murderer there too, I’d rather get him back as soon as possible,” he stopped his explanation, pausing a second to think before continuing, “And, can you imagine what the gods would do if we didn’t get him back?”

Before Bdubs could answer, heavy rain came out of nowhere, immediately soaking them both. “Fair point,” Bdubs sighed as he and Xisuma trekked to cover, Bdubs wiping his wet bangs out of his eyes.

“Xisuma!” Called Stress, flapping her white wings in the rain to slow her descent down to meet them. “The others all went back to their bases to get stuff for the altar.”

Xisuma looked at her surprised. “Already?” He inquired. 

She nodded, “Yes, we’ve already have an idea what we want it to look like, and before you ask, yes, including Bdubs.”

The helmeted man turned around to look at the other, raising an eyebrow. Bdubs responded with just a nod.

Xisuma looked back at Stress, “So, why didn’t you go too?” he questioned. 

The brunet rolled her eyes before chuckling, “I was tasked to ask a certain admin what we needed for the actual resurrection, since he forgot.”

The said admin blushed, before he coughed awkwardly. “Ah, yes,” he mumbled, voice getting stronger. “I’ll have a list drawn up, I should look in my library for the book I mentioned before, just to double check. I do know at least we’ll need a lot of totems.”

“Impulse should have us covered with that. How many do you think we’ll need?” Stress asked.

Xisuma cringed, “About 20”

“20!?” Stress screamed incredulous, her wings puffed up. “I think he might still have that many in storage, but I’m not sure...” she trailed off.

“It’s fine,” Xisuma waved her off. “See how much he has and is willing to give, and if needed we can grind some more.”

Stress breathed out deeply, nodded, and flew off to ask Implulse. Xisuma then turned to Bdubs, “I’ll be back later, I’m going to go check that book I talked about. I’ll be back.”

Bdubs saluted the other, giving no reply as the other flew off. He then turned himself to go back to the sight of construction to see if anyone was back yet.

Grian groaned, dragging his hands through his already messy hair. “What am I even supposed to open with? ‘Hey kid, our friend’s ghost might be on your guys server and we want to check. Can we hop on?’ That sounds so suspicious!”

False whacked him upside the head. “Of course you don’t start with that! We’re not even supposed to hint that we’re looking for something! Did you listen to anything that Xisuma told us?” she yelled at him, the rest laughing in the background at the other’s pain.

Hypno finally was able to stop his laughter. “Guys, let’s just start casual, ok? We need to actually make a little conversation with the kid before bringing it up.”

Ren cackled, “I’m pretty sure if he just came out and asked, he’d say yes! It sure is the fast way to do it!”

“Something supposed to be so simple is going to take so long, isn’t it?” Cub despaired to himself, ignoring the other’s continuous arguing and laughter in the background as they all argued on what to do.

Dream waved Tommy goodbye, both having smiles on their faces and feeling lighter. That feeling stuck with Dream as the lava separated him from Tommy again.

Etho appeared behind Dream, hiding when Tommy left. Dream turned to the other.

“Should we still go through with breaking me out? Won’t that ruin what progress I made?” Dream asked Etho, concerned.

The ninja shook his head. “Maybe, but I’m willing to take that chance. As I said before, staying here will just cause you more damage,” Etho elucidated.

Dream dropped his head into his hands. “Great,” he moaned. “Just great. Did you find anything while you were looking at the red stone?”

Shuffling his wings, Etho nodded. “Yes, and I must say, I was quite surprised,” he stated.

Dream stared at the other confused. “Why are you surprised? I know it’s going to be hard to get out, but that was obvious.”

The ninja laughed. “No no,” he cleared up, “I was just surprised at how easy it would be.”

“What do you mean? This place was designed by me and Sam to be inescapable,” Dream waved his hands around as he talked, gesturing to the obsidian, lava, and everything else.

Etho snorted, “Sure, it might be hard by yourself to get out, but you seem to forget you have me,” he pointed to himself, before he put his hands on his hips.

Snowy hair and golden, white feathers were ruffled by an invisible wind as the owner smirked. “I’m a ghost, I’m not bound to the normal laws of this world. If everything goes my way, all you’ll be doing is walking out.”

“Techno!” the man with bucket hat called.

The hybrid looked up from brewing more potions; he’d noticed earlier they were getting low and one never knew when a new government might be started.

Technoblade stared quizzically at Phil, the other man pulling out a note as Ranboo showed up behind him in the doorway, panting.

“Puffy wanted to talk to you about something, don’t know if you wanted to hear her out and meet her. Be careful, either way, I can feel a storm brewing in my bones,” to emphasize, Phil shook his dark gray wings, almost hitting Ranboo.

The other hybrid yelped, ducking under the wings. Technoblade snorted.

“Well, if anyone has a problem with me, I have been craving blood recently,” the piglin hybrid grinned ferally.

Phil just laughed as Ranboo looked at the other nervously. “Aren’t you retired? Either way, are you meeting up with Puffy? Me and Ranboo are heading by there so we can tell her,” the winged man told him.

Technoblade shrugged, “Sure, I’ll hear her out. Who knows, it might just be interesting.”

Tommy was recalling his story to Tubbo, telling everything that happened with Dream. The teens were in Snowchester, huddled around the fire in one of the houses, sitting on the couches. 

“And he just apologized?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah, I’d say he’s not that bad now. I don’t trust him, but he does seem to be getting better,” Tommy explained.

Tubbo smiled, “That’s good Tommy. Do you plan on forgiving him?”

Tommy shook his head, “We don’t forgive each other yet, but I’m sure we might soon. That bastard’s still a bitch though.”

Laughing, Tubbo nodded, “What ever makes you happy Tommy.” The morning rays were resting on the teens’ faces, both filled with joy for once.

They sat in silence for a while, before Tommy’s communicator beeped. The teen looked down at it.

As the sun slowly rose in the distance, a teen’s scream was heard.

“What the fuck?!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers excited while hermits love being cryptic, even if they’re dead, and the green teletubby has a mental crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this, I think this is longer than the others, but I’m not sure. If so, Whoo I’m getting better!

“Tommy? Is something wrong?” Tubbo asked the other teen after his scream, looking concerned at the other as Tommy stared dumbly at his communicator.

The blonde teen gaped at the device, before he shoved it all the sudden in the other’s face. Tubbo pushed the device away a little, unable to read it.

When he finally did read it, like Tommy his jaw dropped. There was a message from one of their idols, Grian. The two looked up at each other, grinning.

“Do you know what this means, big man?” Tommy asked him.

Tubbo happily said, “We could get Grian on the SMP! We’d need ask Dream if he could be let on, though.”

Frowning, Tommy said, “I’m not sure Dream’s in a good position to be asked. Also he’d probably say no.”

Tubbo hummed, tapping a finger against his chin. A sudden thought came to him. “Then let’s ask Callahan! He’s a co-admin, right? He should be able to get Grian on!”

The blond jumped up, pocketing his communicator. “Then let’s go ask! Oh I can’t wait to tell him our tales of greatness!”

Laughing, the other followed. Both never looked again at the message their idol sent, asking to be let on. They didn’t realize he sent messages after asking about others being let on, which would prove a problem later in convincing Callahan.

Meanwhile, in Pandora’s Vault, two people were trying to pass the time.

“How the hell do you keep winning at tic tac toe?” Dream asked the other angrily as he threw the book against the wall. The book bounced off and fell open, showing some of the games the two played, all displaying the person with Xs winning.

Etho let out an evil laugh before responding to the other, “Well, when you find someone who finally doesn’t know the trick, you gotta milk it for all you can.”

“What trick!” Dream screamed as he threw his hands up. He didn’t get an answer still from the other though, just a smirk.

Etho stood up from where he was crouching on the ground before, stretching his body and wings. “You know, at least when I’m like this I can’t feel any of the pain I’m sure I’d have from sitting like that,” he said.

The ninja didn’t get a response. He turned around, seeing the other still grumbling to himself.

“When are you leaving for your grand plan again? The sooner I get away from you the better,” Dream grumbled.

Huffing and rolling his eyes, Etho opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped when a grinding noise came from the other side of the lava. He narrowed his eyes,

“It seems you have a visitor,” Etho faded into the wall after he said that, leaving the other to face it alone.

The lava slowly rose, a figure seen coming across. Dream knew who it was, knowing those horns and pirate hat from anywhere.

“Puffy,” he whispered.

“Dream,” the other responded coldly when she got over to the other, her gaze was as hard as stone.

Noticing the stare, Dream sighed before he turned away from the other, asking, “So, what do I owe the visit for?”

“Do you know how to get rid of the egg, or how to get rid of it?” Puffy questioned the man.

Dream’s eyebrow raised, confused he asked, “Egg?”

Puffy scoffed, “Don’t act like you know nothing. You always knew something, even if you never told anyone.”

Dream scowled. “I don’t know anything about an egg,” he denied.

The woman frowned, “Nothing? You know nothing? Then this visit was useless.” She turned to leave.

Dream’s scowl deepened. “What, you didn’t want to visit your son? Tell him everything he did wrong? Perhaps you wanted to actually rub in the happy, little life with Tommy you’re having!” Dream spat out at the other.

“Why would I visit someone like you? You deserve to rot here, for everything you did. You manipulated a child, manipulated everyone!” Puffy yelled at the other.

Stiffening, Dream’s hands turned into fists. “Yeah? And like Tommy’s fucking innocent either! None of us are!” Dream screamed at the other. 

Puffy moved closer to the other as she talked, “At least he didn’t manipulate a child! He’s just a child Dream! And you did all those horrible things to him and Tubbo! You’re a monster!”

“I wasn’t the only one! I never started it! I did what everyone else did; I did what I thought what was right! I realize I should have done it better, but I’m trying! And wasn’t I your son too?” Dream’s voice went from yelling to a whisper as he asked, head hanging down with his hair covering his teary eyes from view.

Turning around and walking away, Puffy turned to Dream one last time to say something, “You were never my son.” With that, she walked away, her figure disappearing again behind the falling lava.

Dream dropped to his knees, and wailed. His hands tugging at his hair as he cried. Etho came out from the wall, watching silently as the young man broke.

When Dream’s sobs started dying out, Etho finally came closer to the other. Hesitantly, the ninja slowly brought the other in a hug, cradling the other against him.

He whispered reassurances to Dream, carding his hand softly through blond hair. Dream looked up at the ghost, eyes dull.

Dream’s voice was barely heard as he spoke softly, “What’s the point in trying? What’s the point in trying when in the end, I’m always going to be the last one standing, always? They say it’s lonely at the top, but for me, it’s lonely wherever I go. So, what’s the point?”

His wording was weird to Etho, until something clicked for him. He decided not to bring it up, for now.

“You know,” Etho started, “I don’t think you’re that bad.”

Dream laughed bitterly. “Yes I am,” he said. “You heard what she said. I’m a monster.”

Etho looked up, thinking. “Honestly, I don’t see you as a monster. I’ve seen true monsters, and they were much worse. And honestly? I don’t think the woman’s a very good mother from what I heard,” Etho spoke his thoughts aloud.

Dream looked at him, shocked. “What? She was right! And what do you mean she isn’t a great mother?” he asked the ghost.

Etho closed his eyes and hummed, Dream feeling the vibrations from the others chest, relaxing into it. Etho stopped humming after his thinking for a minute, and looked back down to the young man.

“I believe she’s a bad mother because those monsters had mothers too. They had mothers, and those mothers were always so disappointed in them. They were always heartbroken, but never did I see a true mother disown those monsters. They weren’t happy with them, some even yelled and screamed at them, but not once did they abandon them. They never left them, as amazing as that is,” Etho explained to the other.

Dream sat there thinking, torn between agreeing with Etho and agreeing with his once mother. He couldn’t come to a conclusion, not yet at least. But Dream still had one final question.

“I know this is probably morbid or a terrible thing to ask, but what makes me different from those monsters? What did they do that was so different, so worse than me,” Dream wondered out loud.

And Etho’s reaction was a sad smile. “You’re actions honestly were more of a play date compared to them,” Etho told. “I saw monsters who killed small children in front of there mother’s, and then laugh as they cried before killing them too. I’ve seen a monster rape everyone in his village before killing them slowly. I’ve seen many despicable things, and what you did doesn’t hold a candle to them.”

Silence settled heavily across the room, Dream soaking in what he just heard.

Dream thought for a couple minutes, the silence awkward and stiff to him. His eyes widened as he realized something while thinking. “How long have you been alive?” Dream asked.

Etho smiled secretively, silent until he spoke, “Who knows? Perhaps I’m older than you, perhaps not. Time has always been a fickle thing.”

The blonde’s mouth dropped, wiping his eyes he indignantly said, “That’s not an answer! What’s with being so cryptic!” Etho just laughed at the other.

When he finished laughing, Etho spoke again. “Perhaps I’m a bit bias, though, against your mother. She reminded me of a friend’s mother. And she- she was dreadful, I suppose to put it lightly. I helped my friend get away from her.”

Dream perked up at the thought of knowing even more about the other, especially if he was willing to open up to him. “And what was your friend’s name?” he questioned.

The snowette chuckled. “His name was Beef, Vintage Beef. A part of old Team Canada. He’s a real mother hen.”

Thinking of Bad, Dream muttered, “I know another mother hen.” He raised his voice back to a normal level. “How’d you get him away from his mother?” Dream questioned.

Smiling sadly and looking down at the ground, Etho uttered, “I killed her.” He breathed out deeply. “She was going to hurt him, so I killed her. Funny thing is, Beef was never mad at me, even with he cried. That’s another reason why I don’t think you’re a monster. I’ve done a lot of things, so if you’re a monster, what does that make me?”

Unknown to Etho, as he spoke, Dream took off his mask, seeing no use in it as the man holding him had seen him a his worse already. When Etho finished, Dream hugged him again.

“Can’t argue which that logic I guess,” Dream said. Etho snorted, before realizing he could see the other’s face.

“You took off your mask?” he asked, astounded. Dream shrugged.

“You saw me at my worst, why not?” Dream questioned offhandedly.

Etho smiled; it quickly turned into a smirk. “Nice freckles,” he commented.

The other fumed, “Shut up, you stupid Canadian!”

Laughing, Etho commented, “Canada? I barely know ‘er!”

He was punched by the unmasked man and screamed at again, his laughter continuing throughout.

Xisuma flipped through the pages of a book, sitting at one of the tables in his hidden library.

“Interesting,” he murmured. A wind picked up around him, shaking a few books loose. He rolled his eyes.

“Do you have to do that? It’s amazing how Etho can handle you guys,” Xisuma told them, eyes still on the book.

The wind shook some of the shelves, knocking more books loose. It continued until Xisuma groaned.

“Will you stop that?” Xisuma complained.

The wind knocked over a bookshelf. Xisuma groaned again. “Truly surprising that you’re this incompetent without Etho.” Outside he heard lightning crack.

“Instead of throwing a tantrum, how about you guys help me?” Xisuma inquired. The wind blew in the man’s masked face, before it flipped the pages in the book, stopping on one.

Xisuma’s eyebrows raised under is helmet. “That? This has happened before huh? So our murderer really knows their stuff too. Being able to hack on another server that isn’t their own and use the code to kill another is truly impressive. Sadly, they killed the wrong person.”

The wind circled around him, agreeing. Xisuma looked into the void. “I’m guessing when we find this person, you’ll be the one to truly take care of them?” he asked. The wind circled him again.

“Dang,” Xisuma spoke as he leaned back. “This guy really chose wrong. I almost feel pity, almost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, if the egg is made out of nether blocks, and if we make it an omelette, then would it be a spicy omelette? I really wanna eat it now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and I did this because this idea just wouldn’t leave me. If incase you haven’t noticed, I have no clue what I’m doing. Please be nice, I did this to practice my writing and I’m already regretting it.


End file.
